New View
by ricojohn
Summary: Annabeth's life was perfect until the car accident. Now she doesn't know what to make of the lone kid who saved her life. He gave so much for some one he barely knew. What will happen between them? May be "Adult Situations" But I'm not positive.
1. Chapter 1

_A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hay. Before I start the story I want to say I won't update without any reviews. A lot of my stories have died because of lack of reviews. I refuse to write a story so no one will read it. I did that with my first story "Bound by Blood and I felt horrible by the end because I though that I was no good at writing but one of my other stories on the other had gets a few reviews a chapter so it's just the story that was no good. Since then I have promised my self that I don't update without reviews so that I know the story isn't a waist of my time. All I ask is one short review like "Good chapter." or "Try this." Or "Update!" I don't really care. _

_I know that Dark is similar to this story but when I wrote Dark I had two ways of writing it stuck in my head and Dark was the one that came out first. Here is the other one._

_Enjoy!_

_Chapter 1: A New View_

_POV: Annabeth_

_I was in the car with my boyfriend Luke Castilian when it happened. I can't say I was surprised. Luke drove like a maniac. At the time I thought my life was perfect. I had a loving family, a high school quarterback for a boyfriend and I was head cheer leader with strait A grades. Then I climbed into that dam car. _

_Luke was driving so fast that I couldn't make out anything that was happening around us. The world was just a blur than BAM! The car flipped over several times and landed on it's roof. I knew this because I could feel gravity trying to pull me out of my seat. _

_I felt pain all over but especially my eyes. They hurt like hell. _

_There was a sound to my right as a voice spoke._

_"Annabeth?" It asked. "Oh, man...Hold on, I'll get you out." _

_"Who's there?" I asked. _

_The pain in my eyes was too intense for my to even attempt to open them. _

_"It's me, Percy." The voice answered. "We go to school together."_

_I knew this kid, kind of. _

_He was a shy kid who spent most of his time in the corner and was always picked on by the other kids in the class. _

_"Percy?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" _

_"I was on my way home from the mall." He said. "Tried to see if I could afford that new video game."_

_I nodded._

_"Hang on." He said as I felt something tug at my seat belt. "I almost have you free."_

_"Where's Luke?" I asked. "Is he ok?"_

_There was a silent Pause._

_"Percy?" I asked._

_"He ran off." Percy said. "He climbed out after the crash and bailed."_

_Just then the safety belt came loose and I yelped as I expected to land on my head but Percy caught me and gently lowered me to the floor. Then he dragged me to what I assumed was out of the car wreck._

_My head started to spin as thoughts raced through it._

_Luke left me!_

_Percy saved me!_

_Hy eyes hurt so badly!_

_Where are my parents?_

_Then I heard really loud sirens followed by shouting people. Some hands grabbed me and wrenched me away from the hands that I knew were Percy's._

_"No!" I screamed, not wanting to loose the only friendly thing I knew was in the aria. "Percy!" _

_"Calm down." An older voice said next to me. "Were the paramedics, here to take you to the hospital." _

_"Percy!" I screamed again._

_"I'm here!" I herd him call out a few feet away._

_"Where?" I cried out desperately._

_I began to fight the hands that held me._

_"Mam!" Shouted the voice of the Paramedic._

_Then another hand appeared on my shoulder._

_"I'm here." Said it's owner. It was Percy._

_"Don't leave." I begged him. "Please."_

_"Ok." He responded. _

_Then I blacked out._

_POV: Percy_

_Two hours later a Doctor came out from Annabeth's room and talked to her parents. They started to cry and I felt terrible. I had never told any one this but I had had a crush on her ever since I was twelve and it only got worse in high school. But she wouldn't ever go out with me. I'm a Dyslexic D student who has no friends and never talks to any one so why would she notice me?_

_Her parents turn around and walk over to me._

_"How is she?" I ask them. "Will she make it?" _

_Her father nodded. _

_"The doctor says she'll live but that the glass from the windshield tore up her eyes and she's blind now." He said as he shook his head. "I thank you for pulling her from the wreck and calling for the ambulance though. I know you did everything you could for her."_

_I wished I could have done more though. She was blind._

_"Can they fix her eyes?" I asked him. "Did the doctor say?"_

_They both shook their heads. _

_"The doctor said that the only way to fix it is with an eye transplant which would require some one to give her their eyes." He shook his head. "We both volunteered but Annabeth has too much of her mother's DNA for me to be a donor and She died years ago."_

_"I'm here step mother." The woman next to Mr. Chase clarified. "And apparently I'm not a match."_

_"What about me?" I asked. _

_They both frowned at me._

_"What?" Mr. Chase asked._

_"I'll see if I'm a viable donor." I said. "And if I am then I'll donate my eyes." _

_"I can't ask you to do this." Mr. Chase spoke. "You've all ready done enuf."_

_"Then it's a good thing you don't have to ask." I told him as I walked off to find a doctor._

_Time Break!_

_A half hour later I was lying on a table as the doctors placed a mask over my nose and I breathed in the gas and and starred up at the bright operating light above me. I fell asleep a few seconds later, cherishing the last sight I would have._

_POV: Annabeth_

_I woke up for the first time after the crash to the sound of a heart rate monitor. I opened my eyes to see the room was blue with a white ceiling. My Dad and Step Mom, who I just call Mom, were sitting next to me._

_"Hi, Anni." Dad said to me. "How do you feel?"_

_"Weird" I replied._

_"That's probably the drugs they put you on during your surgery." My dad said._

_"Surgery?" I asked. "What surgery?" _

_My parents looked at each other apprehensively. _

_"The car crash blinded you." My dad said as I frowned in confusion._

_"But I can see." I said._

_He nodded._

_"A friend of yours volunteered to be an eye donor for you." He said._

_I frowned. _

_"These aren't my eyes?" I asked._

_My dad shook his head._

_"So I have one of my friend's eyes?" I asked. "That's weird."_

_"Well," Mom began. "You actually have both of the eyes. Your friend insisted."_

_I eyebrows raised in surprise. _

_I had both of this person's eyes? Then the poor kid would be blind. Why would the person willingly go blind?_

_"Who?" I asked them. "Which one of my friends?"_

_"That boy." My father began. "Percy Jackson."_

_My seances went dead as it hit me._

_This kid I barely knew went blind. Had given up both his eyes for me._

_"Where is he?" I asked them._

_"He's next door." Dad said. "He woke up an hour ago."_

_In that moment I was out the door and in Percy's room._

_He was sitting quietly in his hospital bed, starring at the sealing with the creepiest sight I have ever seen. His eye sockets were empty. Just black voids._

_"Who's there?" He demanded._

_"Hi, Percy." I said in a shaky voice. "It's me..."_

_"Annabeth?" He cut me off. "Are you ok?"_

_"Am I ok?" I repeated, sitting down in a chair next to his bed. "I'm not the one who donated both my eyes."_

_He just shook his head._

_"You needed them." He said._

_"And you don't?" I inquired. _

_"No." He answered. "Not as much as you do."_

_"And why's that?" I asked. "Why give up so much for me."_

_He paused, debating his thoughts._

_"Some people are worth it." He eventually said. "You're smart, athletic, pretty, and have a real future. I'm just the guy in the corner. People need you. Your family, friends and others that I couldn't possibly list. Nobody needs the weird kid though." He shook his head again. "So I figured I would do something worth while." _

_I stayed and had this conversation with him for over an hour when a nurse forced me back into my room. I went to the bathroom and walked to the sink to wash my hands. When I looked into the merrier above it I was surprised to see two sea green eyes staring back at me. They seamed so deep and thoughtful. _

_It made me sad that their original owner would never see them again._

_A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Like it? Post a review to let me know you want an update! _


	2. Chapter 2

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well, glad to see the story had a strong reaction out of the gate! In response to on review, yes I know it's a creepy image, Percy with void eye sockets, but I put that their on purpose to show just what he gave up and to try and hammer in the meaning of it. It was supposed to feel uncomfortable to the reader. If I had them covered up the scene would have lost something.

Here's chapter 2

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Relatives and Family

POV: Percy

Despite what some people say there is a difference between relatives and family. Relatives are connected to you through your blood line. They can never be removed from your life, no mater how hard you try. Family are the ones you want there. The first ones you go to in times of joy or sorrow. They are your support and you are theirs. Family are the ones you choose.

Some say you can't choose your family. That you're just born into it. Those are the people that confuse relatives with family.

I have plenty of relatives in my life, but I can't honestly say I have a family.

My mom died when I was thirteen and left me with my strep father, Gabe. The rotten bastard beats me on a daily basis. I spent years trying to cover up the bruises. My job was made easier by the fact that no body gives two shits for me.

I have no adults to turn to, no friends that would ask questions and no stray animals to confide in. I was probably the loneliest person on the planet.

One day I decided to tease myself. I knew it was a waist of time but I went to the mall to look at the video games.

I couldn't afford video games. I could barely afford food since Gabe doesn't feed me. But I went anyway.

On the way home I saw a black mustang drift turning around a corner and taking off down the street bast me. I was nearly run over as I tried to cross the road.

"Ass hole!" I called after the car.

I stared in shock as the car cut right to avoid a tractor trailer. The momentum made the car roll over and flip at least six times.

There was glass and car parts scattered everywhere.

Once the car stopped, upside down, the driver door flew open and out climbed Luke. The kid was the son of some millionaire packaging company president and school quarterback.

Stupid fucker. I thought.

He looked around in shock and ran off.

I shook my head in disbelief. Then a moan came from the car.

I slowly approached it and crouched to see who was in it.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

She was strapped to the seat with her long hair in a mess around her and blood pouring onto her far-head from her eyes. "Oh, man..." I paused in shock of what I was looking at.

My crush since I was twelve was hurt, badly.

"Hold on, I'll get you out." I said as I started to fidget with her seat belt to free her.

And then I woke up.

I was staring into the same darkness that has been present for almost two weeks now. I had returned home from the hospital only to be kicked and punched by Gabe.

Real classy, Gabe. Beating up a blind kid. I thought bitterly.

He had done this every day for as long as I remember. He called it "Education time."

He's just a fat pig.

I lay on my bed and cried to myself.

I was still alone, still abused, and now I was hungry because I could no longer hold a job and Gabe still won't feed me.

Why had I donated my eyes again? I thought.

But I knew the answer as I asked the question.

It was Annabeth.

She was in so many sports. She's funny, smart, athletic, and she has a family. Not just relatives but a family. She needs to be able to wines that, and I really don't need to see Gabe's next beating coming to know it is.

I laid on my be and cried until my alarm went off to tell me it was time for school.

I dragged my but out of bed and got dresses. I was sure I put my cloths on wrong but I didn't care.

Then I tried my best to walk to school. The ten block walk took about two hours. I was getting lost every few steps. Eventually I made it though and joined my class at the end of home room.

I found a seat in the back corner and put my head down on my hands until first bell rang.

I stood up and gathered my things. I fumbled my way to the front of the class and tripped over something.

A small group of people snickered.

"Watch your step, kid!" Luke joked from across next to me.

His dad had basically bought Luke's way out of jail. That pissed me off but what ever. I have bigger things to worry about. Like how not to starve in the next few days.

POV: Annabeth

I looked away in shame as Luke stuck out his foot to trip Percy.

"Watch your step, kid!" He joked as his friends laughed.

Percy's face went red as he stood back up and continued to walk to first period in silence.

I hadn't talked to him since the hospital. I had no idea what to say to the kid. As far as I knew he came to school and went right home. Even before the car wreck he never hung around or did anything.

I gathered my things and went to first period. It was science. My teacher was a conspiracy theorist nut case so instead of doing physics we did "Why bush caused 9/11".

I hate this class. I thought to my self.

The teacher had some video on about how jet fuel can't melt steal.

Duh. I thought. The fire didn't melt the steal or the heat resistant foam. The blast nocked off the foam and the fire heated up the steel. Combined with the structural design of the towers which supported it's weight in the outside walls rather than a strong core and you have disaster! The planed had ripped a hole in two sides on one tower and three in the other. This means the towers are at one fourth to on half structural strength at best with the weight of the entire upper half of the buildings Bering down on them. Then weaken the mettle with fire and boom! The steel didn't have to melt. The wight alone would have done it. The fire just softened the mettle a little bit which only severed to bring them down faster.

I thought all this as the teacher played the video and said "You see! They said jet fuel did this!"

Just shut up! I thought.

"This is why we need to research!" He called out. "They're lying to you."

Then maybe you should research architecture you ass. They were doomed from the start! Those conspiracies always over look the simple revers design of the towers and how there floors were aid out would have amplified the affects of the fire. I thought.

But that was the cost of being a super nerd! You had to deal with ignorant people who don't bother applying their own logic and listen to whoever tells them something.

I shook my head in annoyance and glanced around the room to see Percy sitting a few rows in back of me.

I hadn't given it much thought but he couldn't see the video so what has he been doing?

The bell rang and interrupted my thoughts. I gathered my stuff and got up to leave only to walk right into Percy. He flailed in surprise and fell over.

"Sorry." I said as I garbed his arm to help him to his feet.

"Annabeth?" He asked.

"Yup." I said as I helped him up.

"Haven't heard your voice in a wile." He said. "How've you been?"

I shrugged, forgetting he couldn't see me. Which I thought was odd being his void eye sockets were still staring at me.

"Fine." I said. "You?"

He shrugged.

"Not much has changed to be honest." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said. "But can you get some sunglasses or something. Your kind of freaking me out."

He laughed.

"Would if I could." He said. "Don't have the money and wouldn't know if they were sunglasses or not."

"Hm." I said so he knew I herd him.

I was about to speak when his stomach made a loud growling noise.

"We better get to lunch." I said.

"Oh, man." He said in a frustrated tone. "That's right, second period lunch today."

I walked with him to the cafeteria. It took a while with him moving slowly and keeping one hand on the wall but we made it.

When we entered Luke waved me over to sit with him.

"Want to sit with me and Luke?" I asked Percy.

He frowned and shook his head.

"I'm good." He said as he wandered off and bumped into a table. He felt it's edge for a chair and sat in the first one he found.

I then walked off and sat next to Luke. I was still mad at him for running off after the ascendent but he said he was running on instinct and he didn't mean to. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"What did he want?" Luke asked me when I sat down.

"Nothing." I said. "I nocked him over so I helped him up and we came to lunch."

Luke frowned.

"You know you're above him right?" He said.

"Above him?" I asked, coldly. "That is such a dick thing to say! No one's 'Above' Any one! Plus he's the guy that gave up his sight to fix what YOU did! Or did you forget my eyes used to be gray?" I shook my head in disgust and got up to leave.

"Annabeth," Luke began. "All that I'm saying is..."

"No!" I cut him off. "You're a jerk to people who you don't think are 'cool', you blinded me, and you insult the person that gave me my sight back?!" I shook my head as I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "We're done Luke."

"What?" He asked as a worried expression crossed his face.

"I said we're done." I said. "I'm dumping you're ass."

With that I turned around and walked away.

I felt really great to be honest. Like I just dropped a weight that had been drowning me.

Running on auto pilot I sat down next to Percy.

He stiffened in his chair.

"Relax." I said. "It's just me."

"Annabeth?" He asked, tilting his head in concentration.

"Yup." I said.

"I thought you were sitting with Luke." He said in a curios tone.

"I dumped him." I said. "He's just such a jerk."

Percy nodded in agreement.

"To be honest I never got what you saw in him." He said.

"Hm." I said to let him know I heard what he said. "Well, I'm hungry. Let's go get some food."

He shook his head.

"I'm good." He said. "But you go."

His stomach was growling as he said this though.

"Come on." I said. "I can hear your stomach."

His face went red.

"I don't have lunch money." He said.

"I'll cover you." I said to him. "You can pay me back tomorrow."

"No thanks." He said quickly.

"What?" I asked. "You don't like food?"

His face went redder.

"I gotta go." He said quietly as he stood up and stumbled towards the door.

I stood up to follow him when a hand grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Annabeth." Luke said as he held me. "Please. I said I was sorry about the car wreck but you're fine. You can see so I don't see..."

"No! You don't see." I cut him off. "The only reason I'm fine is because of Percy. You just left me to die but Percy got me out of the car, called an ambulance and gave me his sight."

I wrenched my arm out of his grip.

"You're just a self centered ass hole." I said as I walked off to find Percy.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well? What ya think? If you want more then post a review! The more reviews the higher on my update priority list the story becomes.


	3. Chapter 3

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Man, a lot of my stories are dyeing from lack of reviews. Please review this to keep it alive!

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Hiding the Pain

POV: Percy

I stumbled my way through the school until I found the double doors that led to the school library. Once I was inside I fumbled my way around until my thigh screamed in pain from hitting a table.

I have to find a better way of finding a table. I thought bitterly.

I felt around for a chair and sat in the first one I found.

Once sitting I drummed my fingers on the table out of boredom.

Time was passing weirdly. It felt like five minutes but I knew it had been longer. I wasn't sure how I knew but I knew.

Then the door slammed open, loudly, in back of me, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Ms. Chase." The librarian said in a scolding tone. "This is a library and you of all people should understand the rules of being quiet."

"Sorry." Annabeth said as I heard her footsteps coming nearer.

Maybe she's just here to study? I thought, hopefully.

My luck wasn't that great.

I heard the chair next to me slide out and I couldn't stop my back from going ridged.

"Relax." Annabeth said, as I heard her sitting down next to me. "It's just me."

"Annabeth?" I asked to make sure it was her.

"Yah." She answered. "Why did you run off earlier?"

I didn't answer her. I just at there with my head angled downward.

"Percy?" She asked.

"Yah?" I responded, not raising my head.

"Why did you run off during lunch?" She asked in a soft voice.

I shook my head, unsure of heat to do. I had been abused for years but had never had to lie about it because no one cared enuf to ask questions. But she was getting dangerously close for comfort now. And if she finds out Gabe would kill me.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"And that's why you don't want to eat?" She asked.

I paused. I was about to lie to her when my stomach growled again.

"You need to eat, Percy." Annabeth said in a worried tone. "You can't just mucle through being hungry."

She paused.

"Your stomach sounds like you haven't eaten in a few days." She said

She was right but I couldn't let her know that.

"I'll eat when I get home." I lied.

Annabeth was quiet. This scared me more then her talking because I couldn't see her. I had no idea what she was doing.

"What's that?" She eventually asked.

I felt her poke a tender spot on the back of my neck from Gabe's "Education" last night.

I winced.

"I tripped." I lied.

"And you fell on the back of your neck?" She asked in disbelief.

I nodded, hoping the worry wasn't written all over my face.

"Percy, what really happened?" She asked.

I paused, debating my options.

"What do you mean?" I asked at last.

"You're a terrible lier." She said in an accusing tone.

I felt like she had me cornered.

I wasn't confident enuf in my navigation ability to walk away and she seamed to see through my lies so I didn't trust myself to speak. If I stayed silent she would guess what was wrong eventually.

"Leave me alone." I said at last, feeling like I was about to cry.

I never cry but the girl of my dreams was less then two feet from me and I was lying to her and telling her to go away.

"No." She said simply. "Percy, I can see when people are upset and you're refusing to eat. What's going on?"

There was a pause.

"Is it the surgery?" She asked. "Do you regret helping me?"

"No." I answered as an automatic response.

In hind sight I should have lied and said yes but I didn't.

"Than what is it?" She asked as I felt a hand work it's way into mine.

I stiffened as thoughts of Gabe grabbing me before "Education" worked their way into my head.

"What is it Percy?" Annabeth was asking. "You can trust me."

"I can't tell you." I said after a long pause where I debated telling her everything.

"Will you at least eat something?" She asked. "For me?"

I wanted to say yes. I wanted to do whatever she asked but I couldn't. I can't afford a chocolate bar, much less a meal.

"I don't have any money." I said dumbly. "I'll eat when I get home."

"You're parents don't feed you, do they." Annabeth said in a quiet tone.

"What?" I asked, astonished that she guessed that.

"Percy, you look like you haven't eaten in two days and your stomach is making sounds that agree with the theory." Annabeth said.

My shoulders slumped down. Maybe if I were full I could think of a lie but I was too hungry to think strait.

I nodded my head.

"I used to work at a deli to make money for food." I said. "Kind of hard to stock a shelf when you can't see it though."

Annabeth squeezed my hand.

"Come on." She said in a comforting tone. "Let me buy you some food."

"You don't have to." I answered. "I'll find some later."

"How?" Annabeth asked. "You said your parents don't feed you and you can't afford food."

"I'm fine, Annabeth." I said to deflect the question.

"No you're not." She answered. "And you gave up your eyes for me. The least I can do is buy you some lunch."

I wanted to refuse but I couldn't think of how without sounding crazy.

"Ok." I said at last.

I herd Annabeth stand up, her hand still in mine, and I stood up as well. She led me to the cafeteria then stopped.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." Came her voice from the darkness. "We're just on the line."

I nodded, remembering how long these lines used to getback when I could afford food..

A while later we were sitting at a table eating pizza that Annabeth bought for us. It was really good. Or maybe I was just that hungry.

"What do you want?" Annabeth suddenly demanded.

"What?" I asked in a confused and worried tone. "What did I do?"

"Not you, Percy." She said in a softer tone but still pretty tense.

"Come on, Annabeth." Luke said. "Can't we talk about this?"

Oh. I thought. She was talking to him.

Relief flooded through me. She wasn't mad at me.

"Piss off, Luke." Annabeth said.

"Come on." Luke said, practically whining. "Why don't we go see that movie you've been wanting to see? My treat."

"No." Came Annabeth's voice. "I told you we're done. Besides, you would just bail for your stupid foot ball shit any way."

"No I won't." He said.

"Leave Luke." She demanded. "Now."

"We're perfect together!" He screamed. "Head cheer leader and quarter back. It's picture perfect."

"You're so shallow!" Annabeth screamed. "You only care about what looks good? Stuck up prick!"

She was spitting her words at Luke now.

"What?" Luke demanded. "And you're any better? Hanging out with this guy out of guilt. You never even noticed him before but now? And you call me self centered?"

I herd him storm off in a fuss as Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

Luke was a prick but that last part got to me. Was Annabeth just hanging out with me out of pity and guilt? That was a depressing thought because once they wore off, like most emotions do, she would leave me.

I suddenly didn't want to be sitting next to her. I felt like I was sitting next to a lier. Some one pretending to be my friend. Even if it was the girl I gave up my vision for and would do so again if the need be.

I stood up and started to stumble away from the table into the darkness, towards the door.

"Where are you going now?" Annabeth asked in a exasperated tone.

"Class." I answered.

It wasn't a lie. I really was headed to class but mostly to get away from her and sort some thoughts out in privet.

"Mind if I walk with you?" She asked as I heard her chair move when she stood up.

"I'm fine." I told her. "Jus enjoy the rest of your lunch."

I started to walk off. The not so subtle sound of Annabeth's foot steps following me. I continued to walk, hoping she would leave me alone. When I realized she wasn't going to stop I turned around.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded.

"I'm just headed to class." Annabeth responded in a slightly surprised tone.

She probably thought I didn't know she was following me.

"Class doesn't start for at least another fifteen minutes." I said.

"Ten." Annabeth said. "Ten minutes."

"It's still alot of time." I said.

"You don't like hanging out with me?" Annabeth asked. "It seams like you're trying to ditch me a lot."

"I don't need your pity." I responded.

"You honestly think I want to hang out with you out of pity?" She asked. "Percy, you're the kindest person I've ever met." She paused. "You gave up your eyes for a near stranger and you never demand a spotlight or try and cause pain of discomfort." She took a breath. "The only time I have ever herd you start a conversation is when you're asking how some one else's life is. You don't try and make it all about you or try to hurt the person." I felt her hand being placed on my shoulder. "Why wouldn't I want to be around you?"

I didn't know what to say. Which was a mistake, being ADHD and all. When my mind draws a blank my emotions take over and have control of me until they burn themselves out.

She was being kind to me and I remembered why I sacrificed so much for her. And my emotion ran body responded without question.

"I gave you my eyes because when I first met you I had a crush on you." I blurted out. "And it only got worse over time. I'm not sone selfless savior but a selfish person for only helping a person because he thinks he might love her."

The minute the words left my mouth my emotion ran state ended and I felt like I was about to die from humiliation.

Stupid ADHD.

I would have run off then and there but I had no idea where I was. I had lost track of which hall way we were in and was lost in the darkness.

"What?" Annabeth asked, as if trying to comprehend some huge math problem. "You...you...you love me?"

I felt my cheeks flush.

"Um." I said dumbly.

Before I could continue though my words were cut off when a pair of lips smashed into mine.

Annabeth was kissing me!

My mind went blank and emotion rand me rapped my arms around her and kissed her back.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well? Want more? Post a review if you do! The more reviews the faster I update.


	4. Chapter 4

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait! I was away for a while and couldn't fit my laptop in my suitcase.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Possibilities

POV: Percy

Annabeth was kissing me! The girl of my dreams had her lips on mine! What the hell?

I'm not exactly the worst guy in the world but I'm not desirable either. I just sit in the corner all day and try not to get beat up by the jocks. So how the hell did I get lucky enough to get noticed by the head cheerleader/captain of the robotics team/a hole but load of stuff that I can't even keep track of?

Then it hit me.

I gave her my eyes. This was pity. She felt guilty was all.

Even if she doesn't like me I still cared for her so I wasn't mad about the hole eyes thing but I didn't want her to date me out of pity or guilt.

I had to do the one thing I was sure would kill me.

I broke off the kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked the darkness in front of me.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth's voice replied from deep in the darkness.

"I told you," I began. "I don't need pity and you don't need to feel guilty…"

"Stop." Annabeth's voice cut me off. "I told YOU that this is not out of guilt or pity. That I really do just want to be with you."

"Look," I said, starting to get irritated. "It's fine that you feel like you need to help me but I'm fine. Just go back to your old life."

"Why is it you think I don't want to be with you?" She demanded.

"Because you never did before." I replied. "We met when we were kids but I don't remember you ever noticing me before the accident."

"You never really stepped out of the shadows until now." She replied.

"I'm not blaming you," I cut in. "but the fact that you never went out of your way to talk to me before now kind-of points to pity."

There was silence that seamed to drag out. Eventually I started to feel my way towards the next class.

"Percy!" Annabeth called after me, once I had taken a few steps.

I didn't break my stride as she called after me.

"Look," I herd her say, close to my left ear. "Maybe I didn't really take the time to get to know you before the accident but it only opened the door."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" I asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Annabeth began. "Is that I'm getting to know you now. And it means that although the accident may be why I started to get to know you, I like you for who you are."

I felt a hand placed firmly but yet still gently against my chest, stopping me from walking.

"You said you loved me." She continued. "Was that the truth?"

"Yes." I responded before I could think.

I felt the hand remove itself from my chest and I must admit, I was disappointed. Then I felt I reappear on my right jaw. If gently guided my head in a tern. I was about to speak when I felt her lips on mine again.

The kiss was a long and tender one. She spoke when we finally broke apart.

"I need you to trust that I care for you." She said quietly. "Because I think I love you too."

I couldn't speak. I was just so shocked. She loves me? Me?

It seamed so impossible. She's the most perfect girl around and she would chose the kid that sits in the corner over literally any guy in the world? The only reason I could think of was guilt or pity but she keeps swearing that it isn't.

It was at this point, however, that the bell rang for class.

Dam! Now I was going to be late for sure! There was no way I could find the class before late bell!

"We better get to class." Annabeth murmured next to me. "Here, let me lead you there."

"Why?" I asked her, bewildered by all that had happened in the last few minutes.

"So you won't be late." She replied. "You walk pretty slowly.

"I can't see where I'm going." I defended.

"I'm not blaming you." She said. "But I could guide you to the class so you won't be late."

Eventually I accepted her help. She took both my hands and placed them on her shoulders.

"Just keep your hands on my shoulders, ok?" She asked.

"Ok." I said with a shake-y breath.

I already felt lost and now I was trusting some one else, even if it was Annabeth, to lead me through the endless, oppressive, darkness.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well? Like it? Then post a review for another chapter. The more reviews the faster I update.


	5. Chapter 5

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Education

POV: Percy

The rest of the day seamed to fly by. It was the best day of my life. Then I went home.

After stumbling off the school bus I found my way to my apartment and opened the door.

"You're late." Came an oily voice from the darkness.

Oh SHIT! My mind screamed.

I felt a meaty hand grab the front of my shirt and pull me forward. As this happened I heard the door slam shut in back of me. Then the hand let go of me and I was standing in the darkness, completely lost.

I reached out my hands to try and find a landmark. Some thing to tell me where in the apartment I was. But I found nothing.

"What are you looking for?" The voice demanded.

The hate in that voice filled me with dread. I couldn't do it, I couldn't stand it any more.

"Leave me alone, Gabe." I said in a hollow voice.

The voice just laughed.

"Now why would I do that?" He demanded.

I was about to respond when something slammed into my stomach with such force that it knocked the wind out of me.

I dropped to my knees, wheezing. This was a mistake though. The second my knees hit the floor there was a harder blow to the side of my head. It knocked me sideways and onto my side.

As a laid on the floor I felt a sharp pain in my chest that told me Gabe was kicking me. The pain reappeared in my stomach, followed closely by my face.

"Now, what did I tell you about being late?" Gabe demanded.

I didn't respond. My only thoughts were 'He hit my face! He never hits my face! He doesn't want any visible marks so why my face?' And then it occurred to me. He was done beating me. He didn't care about visible marks any more because the day I had feared for so long now had finally come. He was going to kill me!

The blows kept coming but I remained as silent as possible the hole time. I learned a long time ago that if I scream it only gets worse. I wasn't supposed to make noises. I was supposed to be quiet and do whatever Gabe said.

After about an hour the space between blows started to become longer. I knew he was wearing out. Maybe I would lie another day after all.

"So what's your excuse?" He demanded. "I know you got one!"

"The bus." I answered.

"Bull shit!" Gabe roared as pain exploded in my gut again. "Why were you late?!"

I was clutching my stomach and crying.

"The bus!" I sobbed. "It was the bus!"

There was more pain in my face after I spoke.

"I want the truth!" Gabe screamed.

I didn't understand what he was saying anymore. All I knew was pain.

"I saw you talking to that girl as you got off the bus!" He roared. "You defied my order for a girl?!"

There was a bombardment of pain as he spoke.

"Maybe she won't like you so much if these don't work!" He yelled.

I was confused for a fraction of a second before a crushing pain spread out from my groin. It wasn't one blow though. He kicked and stomped on me repeatedly.

I tried to hold back the scream but the pain was too much.

"You want to wine!" Gabe bellowed. "Ungrateful little shit! Then get out of my house!"

I felt a beefy hand grab the back of my shirt collar and drag me across the floor.

I could tell the terrain was getting bumpy by the way I was bouncing up and down but there were no bumps in my apartment.

Am I being dragged down the stares? I thought to my self a I felt what was either sweat, blood, or both, pouring off my skin.

Eventually Gabe threw me to the hard floor. It felt like cement. So he dragged me out side. Or to the basement. I hoped we were out side. If we were in the basement he was sure to kill me. I wasn't ready to die yet. I hated my life, sure, but I wasn't ready to go yet.

I heard a door slam in back of me and nothing more.

Minutes dragged by as I writhed in pain. I was just lying on the ground in a side ways fetal position.

"You ok kid?" I heard a man ask.

I couldn't speak so I just stayed still.

I must not speak. I must shut up and do what I'm told.

The words echoed around in my head like they always did after Gabe beat me. This time it was different though. The words seamed to mean something this time.

"Kid?" The man asked. "Can you at least look at me?"

Shut up and do what you're told.

I tilted my head in the direction of the voice.

"Shit." I heard the man mutter in shock. "Hold on, I'm going to call 911."

Time Break

POV: Percy

I was lying on something soft that I was told was a bed. I don't believe the person. Beds weren't this soft. I couldn't feel the springs poking through the bed or the crusted stains from years of use.

The doctors said that whatever hurt me did a good job of it. That it would take a few weeks for me to recover to an almost normal level.

I hadn't told them it was Gabe. If I did he would hurt me even more.

"I need to go." I said out loud, hoping that there was some one in the room to hear me.

"You need to rest." Answered a woman's voice to my left.

"No." I replied. "I need to go or I'm going to be late for dinner."

"We'll give you dinner." The woman said sweetly.

"My step father doesn't like me being late for anything!" I cried out. "I need to get home before dinner!"

"I'm sure he'll under stand." The woman assured me. "Just get some rest."

I started to flail around in the bed. I had to get home! I can't be late! Gabe told me not to be late to anything!

Just shut up and do as you're told.

I need to get home!

I desperately tried to find the edge of whatever they fad me lying on.

"You need to relax." The woman said.

She wants me to relax? How can I relax? I had to get home!

Shut up ad do as you're told.

I stopped flailing and laid still.

Time Break

POV: Annabeth

"You need to get down here right now!" My friend Thalia screamed to me through the phone.

"What?" I asked. "Get down where and why?

"I'm at the hospital doing that stupid volunteering thing the school makes us do and they brought in a boy who was in pretty bad shape." Thalia said hastily. "It's the kid who donated his eyes to you!"

"What?" I screamed in shock. "Percy?"

"Yah him." Thalia said. "He doesn't look to good."

"I'm on my way!" I cut in before she could continue.

I then hung up and ran off to find my dad.

An hour later I was running down the hall of the hospital to Percy's room.

When I found it a doctor was talking to a nurse out side the room.

"Excuse me." I said as I moved to get past them and enter the room.

The doctor stopped me before I could grab the doorknob.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"Annabeth Chase." I answered. "I'm Percy's girl friend."

The doctor studied me for a second.

"I don't advise you to visit him just yet." He said. "Percy has several concussions and many different burses all over his body. He was also just diagnosed with PTSD by one of the other doctors."

"PTSD?" I asked in shock. "What gave him PTSD?"

The doctor' face darkened.

"We don't know." He answered. "But he gets scared every time some one touches him."

I instantly knew what happened. Percy admitted to me that his parents didn't feed him and he had that strange bruise on his neck. He was being abused at home.

"Please let me see him." I begged the doctor.

He looked hesitant but eventually, he nodded.

POV: Percy

I could hear a creak to my left that I had learned was the door to the room I was in.

"Percy?" A voice asked.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized it was Annabeth.

"Hay." I greeted her in a quiet voice so I wouldn't upset her.

Shut up and do as you're told. Gabe's voice echoed in my head.

"Who did this to you?" Annabeth asked from the darkness.

Do as you're told.

I must answer her.

But Gabe said it's worse if I tell people he hurts me, that I would get it worse.

I can't tell her.

If I lie it is bad as well.

Maybe I should stay silent. But Gabe says that that's ignoring him and is also bad.

Eventually I decided silent would be better than lying.

And so I just curled up into a ball and waited for the blows.

I sat there and waited for the pain I knew would come.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked with a concerned tone.

I felt something warm and soft being placed, lightly, on my shoulder and I tensed. I was waiting for it to hurt me. I was breaking Gabe's rules. Breaking the rules means he would "Educate" me.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked again.

The thing was still on my shoulder and the continued tensing of my muscles was making me tremble.

"Percy? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

The light thing removed it self from my shoulder but I continued to sit there in a ball. The blows always came. This was just some kind of trick.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well? Like it? Post a review. The more reviews the faster I update!


	6. Chapter 6

A MESSAGE FRIM THE AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait. I had writer's block, life is hectic right now.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Care

POV: Annabeth

I sat on the edge of Percy's bed for over an hour, trying to get him to relax but he wouldn't. He just sat there, curled up in a ball, trembling. What had happened to him that could cause this? I had guessed that he was being abused at home but this, this was horrible. He had black and blues all over his body and deep cuts marred his skin.

He looked like the living dead. The sight made me want to cry. His home life was like this and he still donated his eyes? What the hell?!

Eventually he stopped trembling and laid flat on his bed.

"Percy, are you ok?" I asked, gently.

He took a few shaky breaths before shaking his head.

"It hurts." He answered.

His face looked hollowed of emotion. This was only made worse by the lack of eyes in it. Which also added to the living dead look.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" I asked him.

His eyelids widened as he tensed on the bed.

"No." He answered in a tight voice. "No."

His reaction confused me.

"Why not?" I asked him.

He inhaled before speaking.

"Please don't." He finally said. "They will hold me longer if they know it hurts and I'm in enough trouble as it is."

I couldn't understand his logic. He was afraid of staying here because he would get in trouble? With who? His parents?

This only solidified in my mind that he was being abused at home.

"You won't get into any trouble if you stay." I told him.

This may have been a lie if he ever returned to his house but I had no intention of that ever happening.

Percy's face looked worried.

"I have to go home." He stated. "I'm already late, Gabe doesn't like when I'm late."

"Gabe?" I inquired. "Who's Gabe?"

He paused.

"My step father." He answered. "My mom died so now I live with him."

"And he beats you?" I asked.

Percy froze in a horrified shock.

"Wh-What?" He stuttered. "H-He…um…w-well…"

"It's ok, Percy." I cut him off, placing a gentle hand on his chest. "He'll never lay another hand on you again."

Percy's expression turned to one of pure terror.

"He will hurt me more." He continued.

"No he won't." I tried to assure him. "Because you will never go back there ever again."

Percy's breathing picked up to an almost hyperventilating level.

"He'll find me!" He cried out. "He always finds me!"

"Not if we go to the cops." I said. "They can send him to jail and then…"

"And then I'll not only be blind but homeless!" He shrieked. "However bad you think it is it can always be worse!"

As soon as he finished his rant he broke down into a hard sob. He just sat there with holding his face in his hands and sobbed. I had no idea what to do. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how.

It was at this point that I had an idea. I didn't want to leave him but I knew that if this worked it might fix every thing.

"I'll be right back." I told him, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

I could hear him calling for me to come back as I slipped out of the room but I knew I had to do this. The person I was looking for was sitting in a chair out side the room.

"Hay dad," I began.

He glanced up at me and smiled.

"How's he doing?" He asked me, nodding his head towards the door I had just exited.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." I said, rubbing the back of my neck as I gathered my thoughts. "He's in rough shape and there is only one way for him to get better but he doesn't want to do it because he's scared."

My dad frowned.

"What is it?" He asked, cautiously.

"It's complicated and I can't say until it's under way or ells he's going to have to do it and then he'll probably wind up in a mental hospital or on the street or something." I began. "So I was wondering if he does this, would you be willing to let him stay with us."

My dad frowned in thought.

"What exactly would this treatment be that would require this?" He asked.

"If I told you then legally it would be mandatory but he would have nowhere to go and he doesn't even know I'm asking this of you. He's been refusing this because he's scared it will make things worse but it won't. The doctor said he has PTSD and it's causing him to not think strait."

My dad eyed me suspiciously before replying.

"If I agree to letting him stay will you tell me what's going on?" He asked.

My face flew from worry to a beaming smile in that moment.

"The hole world could know if he can stay!" I replied.

"Than what's going on?" My father began.

"Percy is being abused by his step father." I told him. "He's to scared to tell any one because he thinks that his step father will beat him harder or something."

I could see the worry line crease through my father's far head.

"I'm trying to get him to go to the cops but he's too scared of Gabe finding him or winding up homeless so I was thinking if I told him he could stay with us that he might go to the cops.

My father nodded.

"I'll go get an officer." He said as he turned around to find one.

I then returned to Percy's room.

He was still lying on the bed but the second the door opened his head whipped around to face the door.

"Who's there?"

POV Change!

POV: Percy

"Relax." Came the gentle voice of Annabeth through the darkness. "It's only me."

I could feel my muscles de-tensing at the sound of her voice.

"Where did you go?" I asked her.

I felt a weight added to the left side of my bed and a hand placed it's self on my left shoulder.

"I was just talking to my dad." She told me. "He sais you can stay at my house once you tell the police about Gabe."

A wave of terror washed over me at her words. Tell them about Gabe? But he'll hurt me if I do that! He always finds me!

"Annabeth, no." I began in a panic. "I can't."

"Yes you can, Percy." She said in a reassuring voice. "I won't let him hurt you any more."

Some thing about the way she spoke made me believe her. She would make sure Gabe wouldn't hurt me.

But what about her parents. What if I broke one of their rules? I don't know their rules or their punishments. At least Gabe's are predictable.

"I don't know," I began. "What if I brake one of your parent's rules by accident."

There was a long pause before she spoke.

"Nothing would happen, Percy." She began. "Normal parents don't beat kids. They just tell them not to do it again."

Her words were reassuring but they didn't make any sense to me.

They don't "Educate" kids?

I had been "educated" By Gabe every day for as long as I could remember. It had always been a thing. The thought of a life without it seamed strange and alien to me.

"No one will hurt you ever again." Annabeth promised from the darkness.

The idea of no more "Education" got me excited. All I had to do was tell some cops and then I could live with Annabeth! The girl of my dreams! She promised she wouldn't let any one hurt me! Wow!

"So what do ya say?" She asked me.

I felt a smile creep into my face.

"Yes." I responded.

Time Break!

POV: Annabeth

It was later that night when my father left the hospital. He had asked me to come with him but I said I would prefer to stay with Percy.

Percy had told the cops about Gabe and they went to arrest him. They found the fat lard drunk off his ass in the apartment and arrested him. Percy had a huge smile on his face for the rest of the day. It was obvious that a huge weight was just lifted from his shoulders.

So later that night I curled up next to him on his hospital bed and fell asleep to the sound of his peaceful breaths.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait but I've had more writer's block. Please pass the word to my other stories via reviews so my readers know that I haven't died or any thing. That it's only my braid not working right. I will update my stories as soon as I can. So post a review to get another chapter. The more reviews the faster I update!


End file.
